


The Morning After

by OlicityandKlaroline



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicityandKlaroline/pseuds/OlicityandKlaroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olicity + Criminal Minds: That famous scene where Morgan just got out of the shower</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

[So, for those of you who watch criminal minds, my absolute FAVORITE thing about that show ever is Morgan and Garcia. And I’m sure that everyone knows the famous morning after scene. So I got to thinking… and the smutty wheels got to turning… and I got to writing. As a result, this little nugget came to be. I give you… Morgan + Garcia, with an Olicity twist! 

Enjoy!]

Oh… What was that noise?

Felicity heard it again. Riiiiiing!!!!!!!!

She blindly reached over to the phone, automatically knowing where it was.

“If this is a sales call on a Sunday morning-”

“Settle! It’s me, Roy. I tried you cell. Listen, something’s come up. You need to get down to the office, pronto.” As Roy was speaking, Felicity tugged off the eye mask she was wearing, squinting at the bright light suddenly assaulting her pupils, making her head throb even more.

“Oh. You are kidding.”

“I know, I wish psychopathic killers would be a little more respectful of our weekends too. But whadaya gonna do.”

Felicity was still trying to get her mind to wake up at… she looked at the clock. 7:00 am on a Sunday morning. And what was that other noise? It sounded like her shower. But she was still in bed…

“Is everything ok?”

“Uh…No. Ray and I got in a fight last night. A really bad one, and to self-soothe I drank a lot of red wine. And Roy, you know I can’t drink red wine and I drank so much wine-”

“You’ll be fine.”

“No, I don’t know cause right now everything is really blurry-”

“Do you have your glasses on?”

“No but that’s not the point. Everything is spinning and oh my god. My hair hurts. How is that possible-”

Felicity cut off her sentence at the sound of the water in her shower turning off. 

“He’s coming out of the shower. I hate confrontation! It was such a bad fight, I hate confrontation!”

“Then don’t confront. Just kiss, make up, and get your butt over here.”

Felicity was about to respond when she heard her doorbell. Hanging up, she gingerly got out of bed, mindful of her hangover. “What is this? Grand Central Station?”

Putting on her glasses and opening the door, the first thing Felicity saw was flowers. Looking up, she saw the one person she did not expect to see.

“Ray.”

“I am so sorry about last night, I should not have stormed out like that.”

Felicity was frozen. “You stormed out.”

“Well, yeah.”

“You stormed out… all last night.”

She saw his face fall a bit. “Yeah. Look, I’m sorry. I mean, I said some things, you said some things, we said we were through, I… left.” She didn’t quite know where this was going but one thing he said stuck in her brain. 

We said we were through…

With those words, flashes of last night came rushing forward. The yelling. The accusations. More of the yelling. The realization that they weren’t working. The slamming of the door as he left. The phone call. Oliver showing up at her door, looking far too good at 1:00 am. After that, things got waaay blurry.

Ray was still talking. “… And I thought I would come by and see if we could talk. Maybe…work things out? Cause I think we co-”

Felicity closed the door in his face. What? They broke up? She needed coffee. Lots of coffee.

Turning around, Felicity stopped short, eyes widening at the sight that awaited her.

Oliver was coming out of her bathroom. He was the one in her shower. He was in her towel. He was still shiny and wet and glistening.

“Hey. You see we gotta go in right?”, he said, holding his phone.

Felicity nodded slightly, her mouth open. Her thoughts were on a very small loop of Oliver. Towel. Wet. Naked underneath towel. OLIVER.

“Y-Yes. Yes. Uh, Roy just called me too. Let’s go.” Felicity rushed forward, very deliberately not looking at her naked friend/totally secret crush as she gathered her clothes, which were strewn around her apartment.

“This is mine. And this is mine… This is yours.”

Felicity turned back to seeing him type on his phone and then look up at her with a confused expression. She was still in shock. She had a very naked Oliver in her apartment and she was voluntarily leaving it. She really needed coffee.

“See you there, “she said opening the door to find Ray still standing on the other side. “Let’s go,” she told him, shutting the door on Oliver’s questioning look.

 

All day she had been avoiding him. His usual quirky flirty one liners and pet names for her were met with silence and a change in direction. But what would you even say to the best friend who you are secretly madly crushing on that the second you saw him walking out of your bathroom in your towel the only thing you wanted to do was climb him like a tree for the next week? 

Somehow, Felicity didn’t think that would go over very well as her excuse for the way she had been acting. 

She had also been fielding calls from Ray. Despite her drinking copious amounts of very delicious red wine, Felicity still remembered that they broke up. And despite Ray’s pleas that they should talk, Felicity wasn’t backing down. They just weren’t working, and she was tired of trying so hard and going nowhere. So Felicity put her foot down. She and Ray were done.

The door to her office opened, and she heard “Alright, baby girl.” She heard the door click shut behind him. “Enough is enough. It’s time for you and me to have a little talk.”

She heard him sit in the chair on the other side of her desk. “What’s going on with you? Half the time I call or talk to you, I get your voicemail. The other half, I don’t get even a little sass comin’ my way. And you know how much I need you daily dose of feisty. Now what’s the deal?”

Felicity didn’t respond.

“Hello?”

That was it.

“Ok! I get it that men and women are different, and Venus and Mars and all that stuff. But I do not understand how-”

“Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! Pump your breaks, babe. What is this about?”

Felicity gaped at him. “You were in my shower at 7:00 in the morning.”

Oliver looked perplexed. “Because I shower. At 7:00 in the morning. Sweetheart, you had a little too much to drink last night. You called me to come over and keep you company.”

“Yes, I remember that.”

“Ok, what happened between us was popcorn.”

Felicity stared blankly at him. 

“And a movie on TV? Which you fell asleep in the middle of, by the way.”

As Oliver was talking, The memories came rushing to the front of her mind. Felicity gasped. “So you slept on the-”

“Couch?”

“Yes you did! Oh thank you!” She grabbed his hands in hers as she stood up, lookin up at the ceiling. “Oh, thank you God for maintaining the integrity of my most beloved of friendships. And from now on, I promise only mostly the purest of mineral water will cross these lips.”

Felicity looked back at Oliver, who had a peculiar expression on his face as he was looking at her. 

“Felicity, did you really think that I would…”

“What? Oh, no! No!” Felicity shook her head firmly. “It’s just… If that ever happened between us, I would definitely want to remember it, that’s all,” she said, smirking at the surprised look on Oliver’s face. She let go of him and walked to the door turning ta the last second to hear his reply.

“Baby girl, if you and me ever happened, you would remember every second, no matter how drunk you got.”

Felicity smiled a little wickedly, leaving the room.

 

From then on, it became a game. A very naughty, dirty game. Both of them being single upped the ante. They kept it to their usual flirty banter and pet names when everyone else was around, but whenever they got time alone… It was no holds barred. Felicity didn’t know how much more she could take.

It all came to a head the day Oliver mentioned spanking. The second she heard that word leave his lips in another one of his dirty remarks, she snapped. Felicity grabbed Oliver by the front of his shirt, and dragged him into her office which they just so happened to be standing in front of. Closing the blinds and locking the door, Felicity turned to see Oliver’s confused expression.

She walked straight up to him, and kissed him. Really kissed him. Kissed him the way she wanted to that day in her apartment. It only took a second for Oliver to respond enthusiastically, his arms reaching around her to grab her and pick her up, his tongue and teeth doing sinful things to her mouth and neck. They made out like that for a few minutes or hours, never letting up on each other, always trying to get closer. 

A knock on the door and a jiggle of the lock jolted them back to reality. They both froze, hearing Roy’s voice on the other side. 

“Felicity? You in there? I have someone I need you to look up.”

Oliver set Felicity back on the floor, his arms still around her. Felicity spoke, “Yeah, Roy! I’ll be out in a minute!”

The two of them fixed themselves to look presentable once again. Before Felicity opened the door, she turned to Oliver and said, “My apartment. Tonight. Bring wine.”

Oliver said, “I thought you couldn’t drink wine.”

“I can’t. Well I can, but I shouldn’t. But I seem to recall you saying it wouldn’t matter how drunk I got, I would remember every second with you. So… let’s see you prove it.”

The smile Oliver gave her was positively wicked. He stepped up into her space, making her breath catch. He leaned down, to where his lips where almost touching hers.

“Challenge accepted.”

 

[WOO! Well, that certainly turned out dirtier than I had originally anticipated. I hope you all like this one, because it is the middle of the night where I am and I am surprisingly exhausted. As always, let me know what you think!]


End file.
